Sick
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Bella get's sick while visting her favourite vampire family. ExB, very sweet. Mostly mush.. first Twilight FF.!


Disclaimer: This is Stephanie's sandbox, I just play in it…

I looked through the forest. Gazing from the window in his room I contemplated. Thinking was one of my most preferred pastimes. Especially in the past year, I've had so much to think about. My life was so boring before. I was never one to want the spotlight, never one to complain when one of my siblings needed me, or called on me to do something. I was at peace, being in the shadows, that was until I met Bella.

Bella was destined to be a crowd pleaser, a star among her friends. Everyone loved Bella. The foremost being those members of my family. Alice craved Bella's opinion's and attention like any ten year old craving the attention of a little sister. Emmett thought frequently and fiercely of protecting her when the likes of Mike Newton show up. And Esme and Carlisle adored the attention she gave me.

As I found myself deep in my memories I found myself being creeped up on. Knowing the scent I smiled as two thin pale arms encircled my waist. Her head leaned against my back, and she sighed deeply, as though she were annoyed by something.

"Alice using you as Barbie?" she groaned and I turned, rather looking into her face, since I could not read her mind like I could every other person on this planet I had come in contact with, I preferred to read her emotions that spread themselves plainly on her face. She was tired, and looked more worn-out than I'd seen her in awhile.

"Should I have a talk with her," lifting her chin gently raising her eyes to mine, "Bella?"

"No, it's ok Edward, I'm just, under the weather a bit, I guess." I looked at her curiously. Of course, only she could and would get a cold in the middle of summer.

"Want to go home?" She shook her head but swayed with the effort. Reacting before the fall that usually followed the sway, I laid her down on the futon I had gotten for her benefit. It was comfortable enough for her to rest when she needed, but small enough I could push it out of the way when I needed the room. Her colour didn't return after she was horizontal, I started to worry, unconsciously I put my hand to her forehead, just to find her blazing much warmer than usual.

"Bella, I think your really sick. Close your eyes sweetheart." She nodded and immediately fell asleep. I ran to Carlisle's office to find him scouring over a tome that was probably as old as he was.

"Carlisle, can you do me a favour and check Bella? I think she's coming down with something." He nodding curtly, noting his page and following me to where she lay. He grabbed his black case on the way out and continued on to my room. Kneeling beside her, he ran over the routine, sticking a thermometer under her tongue, feeling her glands.

"Flu, she'll be fine, but I'd say, take her home to her own bed."

"Charlie's fishing until Thursday," today was Monday, I wasn't going to take her where she'd be un-supervised, even for a second. "I'll just call and tell him she's-"

"Edward," Carlisle said warningly, a fatherly tone he often took on, only most recently with me though. "I suggested their because she may be more comfortable in her own house, as well when humans get sick they-" smell even worst, or better depending on your point of view. Although he would never say that. The human scent for him was all but trivial. I nodded and mentally winced, I would have to move her. I hated disturbing her while she was asleep. Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Do what you think best son, she's more than welcome here, but I think she'd be more comfortable without us… hovering." We both smiled at the though of the pixie down the hall who'd love nothing more than to nurse a sick Bella, buying her the most comfortable and softest pyjama's from the best boutiques in Seattle, and then getting another four pairs in different colours. Bella would hate that. I nodded at Carlisle and turned to pick her up. She once said to me that she was a bit heavier than a normal backpack. But to me, it was like picking up a kitten that had curled up in the sun. Light and lithe. Scooping her up in the along with the afghan Esme had brought with her when she first came to the family, I took her to the Volvo. I would have Alice bring it home at night and back in the morning, but the familiar car would not startle Charlie if he were to come home early. Actually I would be surprised if he even noticed.

The sleeping form in my arms groaned and snuggled closer into my chest, a kittenish cough coming from deep in her chest. I frowned, not liking her being sick at all. She says often how easy it is for her to forget that I am what I am, as easily for me to forget how fragile she actually is.

I passed Rosalie in the hall, she scowled at the sleeping form _Stupid sleeping human, waste of space_, a low growl resonated from my chest and she frowned at me and passed on quickly. It hurt that the one I feel could help Bella the most, dislike her so much. Bella and Rose had nothing in common, yet together, they were stubborn enough to stand up against the whole US army and not back down.

I leaned the passenger side seat back and buckled Bella in, kissing her warm forehead. Normally the heat from her body is comforting and radiates heath. Today it's worryingly warm, and almost scorching my cold lips. By the time I pull out of the drive, she's shivering and sweating, another cough erupting from deep within her. I pull the thick afghan over her more and speed her home. Praying I'll make it.

I pull up to the walk in record time, and without worrying about who would see me, rushing her to her own room as fast as I could. Within seconds, I had in her room, angry with myself for not letting Alice change her from the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing. Her comfort and honour were fighting it out in my head when I heard the groan.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"I feel horrible," I chuckled quietly.

"I know sweetheart, Flu, a really bad case I'd say, were going to have to wait this out." She opened her eyes and looked around.

"When did I get home," she looked at me questioningly.

"About two minutes ago, Carlisle and I figured you'd be more comfortable here."

"Thank you." She sighed, trying to sit up, she turned green halfway though. Grabbing the nearest garbage can, she emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Sorry," she said after a few minutes, "I'm guessing I'm not to pretty right now?" I looked at her, her hair was tangled and yet still held whatever style Alice had been trying to get a mere hour before, the tee she had been wearing had caught the excess that hadn't gone into the waste can, yet she was still the most beautiful creature to me.

"No, you'll always be beautiful." She groaned and tried to get up again, this time, making it, just. On wobbly feet, and with a heavy arm on mine, she made it to the bathroom, I tried to help her the rest of the way when her soft hand pressed into my chest, "I need to take a human minute, or two. And get this taste out of my mouth." I pressed my cold hand to her flushed cheek and kissed her forehead. "Call if you need me." She nodded and closed the door. While I was waiting, I went downstairs and grabbed a cup of water and a jug. Placing them both on the bedside table, along with the fresh garbage can, I removed the other one, placing it in the hall, I heard her retching again. I went to the door and heard her crying, rushing in she was moaning on the ground, holding her stomach. I gathered her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Edward.." she cried, sobbing into my chest, "I hate being sick," I hummed the lullaby softly, intermittently telling her it was ok, soothing her the best I could. But, if I were human, I guess the emotion I currently had would be labelled, baffled. All my years of medical study, and practical help with Carlisle did nothing for an uncontrollable women, ill, in pain, that I loved. That I loved. The pain that she was in was almost physical in my chest. I knew that there was nothing I could do. Noticing she had begun to shake again, I felt around for a thermometer. It read 103.3. Any more and her precious little human brain would fried like an egg. In a panic, I turned on the cold water in her shower, forgetting my earlier worry about her honour I peeled off her jeans and tee and hopped in the shower. Holding her tight against my own cold chest, I prayed.

There was a voice calling my name, from downstairs.

"Edward!!" Alice came running up the stairs, followed by Carlisle. "I saw you and her-" In this shower, meaning they had ran, because no car could have gotten them here in the time I had decided to pull her into the near ice water. Carlisle's eyes furrowed in an apologetic frown. _I'm sorry son, if I had know how bad it would have been I would have never-_

"I told her we both decided for me to take her home. Meaning I had agreed with you." He nodded, understanding my acceptance of his apology.

"I called Charlie and said that Bella had come down with the flu, but we were taking care of her. He said he had been planning on staying till Friday, but would come home if necessary. I told him we'd be fine, and see him on Friday." I nodded and smiled at Alice. She was such a good sister. "I'll leave my bag here if you need anything, there's some flu med's in there. And Alice brought you some clothes," he nodded at my soaking wet outfit. I took Bella's temperature again, relieve that it had come down some. Standing up I passed her to Alice, "Can you find her something here that she would be comfortable in?" Alice nodded silently and took her into Bella's bedroom. Carlisle nodded at me, "How are you son?" I took a quick survey of myself, no trace of thirst, even as I held Bella in the shower, praying, none. "I'm fine." He smiled and patted my arm.

"Your getting there son. Your love is overcoming your hunger." Hunger as in thirst, not the other ones, the ones I felt for Bella otherwise. I nodded at him, as I saw Alice emerge from Bella's room, not bothering to close the door behind her. They both smiled at me, "if you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'm sure she'll need something." I laughed as I saw Alice running through "Get Well Soon." presents "_maybe a nice blouse, that one she tried on earlier was ok, but.._" I shook my head and walked into her room. Alice had put the tattered tee and sweats on, I'm sure Alice was angry at that, but she had done what I asked, something comfortable. I curled up beside her and I waited.

It was Thursday and she was delirious. "No, Not Edward, Don't Hurt him! NO!"

"Bella, love, I'm right here, It's ok." I hummed a bit of the lullaby but to no avail, she would not calm.

"Don't hurt him, NO!! Please Don't," It was like the proverbial knife to the stomach, gut-wrenching pain seeing her like this. Mopping the sweat from her forehead I waited

Charlie was on time, predictable, early afternoon on Friday thankful that Alice had come and change her before he arrived. I had given up trying to re-dress her after I had to cool her down twice after the first night, though I would miss the expanse of pallor skin. I was beginning to fear my needs as a man were becoming too strong before Bella's fever had broke the night before and Alice had come over and changed her into a wonderful silk set. I moved from my spot beside her on the bed to the rocking chair.

"Oh, it's you."

"Chief Swan." He eyed me suspiciously, surveying the slik set Bella was wearing. _If he's so much as touched one_ -

"You just missed Alice, Mr. Swan," by twenty minute, but his face visibly brightened, _So their on shifts, understandable_.

"Her fever broke last night, so she should be picking up in the next couple of days." Charlie nodded and looked at me, I'm sure I looked like a pathetic wreck, I hadn't changed since Alice first brought just letting my clothes dry on me, and with the constant look of no sleep, I earned the remorseful look he gave me.

"I have to go check in the office, but if you need anything, you just holler, ok?"

"I think we'll be ok Mr. Swan."

"Charlie please." He nodded and with a lingering look on Bella's face, he left. A low groan came from behind me and I turned around to see her groggily open her eyes.

"Water?" she croaked, I smiled and lifted the straw to her mouth. "How come I always end up the one being nursed back to health."

"Because I'm better at it," I retorted, glad to see her sense of humour coming back.

"At least this time it wasn't your fault," I winced at the thought back in the hospital where we fought over her getting injured.

"No, your just bad luck when it comes to illnesses."

"I get sick at **least** four times a year, more sometimes." No wonder Charlie hadn't been to worried. She finished her water and snuggled back under the miles of comforters. I started to relax a bit now that she was on the mend.

"How long have I been out?"

"Do you not remember anything?" I hid the relief in my voice back as much as I could. In the great fear of something happening to her, I had promised some outrageous things.

"I remember you, and I remember puking, but that's about it." I nodded and half-grin. A few of the promises I would regret having to give up, but for her benefit, I would.

"Edward?" She patted the side of her bed, and I laid down beside her, thankful that she was now just the right amount of warm. I pressed my cold lips to her hair, the now long forgotten style completely washed out after being under the cold water so much.

"Ew," I looked at her quizzically, knowing she would finish "I smell like sewer."

I chuckled lightly and released her as she got up and grabbed a towel and a change of clothed. "I think I'm going to have a shower, if I'm not out in an hour, send a search party," I smiled and rested my heavy head back, wishing nothing more than sleep. Closing my eyes I waited, completely still, until I heard her back in the room. Waiting for her to come around, she sat on the side of the bed and pressed her warm lips to my forehead. "I would love to have a family with you Edward, and I would love to marry you on a beach somewhere with nothing but the breeze in my hair to distract us. And I would love nothing more than to figure out the complexities of my own brain before I share them to you."

"You remember that?"

"Of course, you only were whispering it in my ear." I opened my eyes and looked at her, the afternoon sun was falling and the twilight was framing her soft features. Her wet hair, tied up in a loose ponytail behind her head and a new pair of tattered sweats back on. It was a moment like no other, I sat up and trace the line of her tank, down the soft line of her side to her waist, pulling her onto my lap, she curled into my chest, under my chin, her arms wrapped around my chest, clinging to me as if she were a dying women clinging to a lift raft.

I have never really compared my existence before and after Bella, but in that moment, we sat, no fears of the future, no qualms about the past, just living for the now. Inhaling the sweet scent coming from her hair, the mixture of strawberry shampoo and her own floral essence. I felt content, better than that.

I felt at peace. After a few long- minutes, hours, she finally spoke. "Thank you for caring for me these past couple days, I know I probably wasn't the easiest sick person. I love you Edward." She nuzzled herself deeper into my neck.

"Yes Bella, I love you too." In sickness and in health, for the rest of my existence.


End file.
